


The Queen of the Time Lords is Missing

by JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova



Series: You Are Mine Forever [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Gallifrey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova
Summary: Queen Rivina  vanishes one night from the Palace of the Time Lords as River is called to masquerade as her sister to uncover a dark plot.
Relationships: King Randolph/Queen Rivina, Thirteenth Doctor & River Song
Series: You Are Mine Forever [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098365





	1. The  Queen has been Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> This goes back in time to before the events of Jennifer's Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River and the Doctor arrive on Gallifrey to find out that River's sister Queen Rivina has been kidnapped

The TARDIS landed on the hill as Thirteen and River came out of the doors before heading through the town as River noticed the market place was deserted as no one was about as Jennifer and Laz came to join them. 

'Is there some sort of holiday that I didn't know about?' River asked looking around the empty streets as there was latterly no one about. 'Where is everybody?'

'I have a real bad feeling about this.' Jennifer said looking around as she looked at Laz. 'We need to get to the Palace now. Aunt Rivina might know what is going on.' Jennifer mounted up onto Laz as River and Thirteen followed her to the gates of the Palace only to be halted by the Royal Guards. 

'Halt who goes there?' One said pointing his spear at Jennifer who dismounted from Laz. 

'It's alright its me, Princess Jennifer, Queen Rivina's niece.' Jennifer said just as the Captain came out of the gates. 'Gastron thank goodness. What is going on around here?' 

'You best come in your uncle is waiting for all of you.' Gastron said. 

In the throne room, Randolph was walking around the room looking mad as Jennifer came in with River and the Doctor as he turned to look at them.

'Uncle Randolph, what is going on?' Jennifer asked before looking around the room. 'Where's Aunt Rivina?' 

'That is what all of this is about.' Randolph said. 'Some traitor has kidnapped the Queen.' 'Someone has taken Rivina?' Thirteen asked. 'When and how long has she been missing for?' 'Since last night.' Randolph said looking at the courtyard. 'Someone was crashing around outside and Rivina went to investigate and when I woke up this morning. She was no where to be seen.' Randolph said before nodding to River to speak with her alone as River followed him out to the courtyard balcony as she looked at him. 'Who do you think is behind all of this?' She asked. 'I have no idea.' Randolph said before speaking again. 'But I didn't call you here to talk about all that. I need you to do something for me.' 'What?' River asked. 'I need you to be Rivina for only a short matter of time. That way I can trick whoever has taken her into revealing where she is and what they plan to do to her.' 'What? Me pretend to be royalty. I could get in trouble if I am caught.' River said. 'Or executed.' 'You won't If I have okayed it then no harm will come to you and besides you and Rivina are sisters. So no one will batter an eyelid at sisters dressing up as each other.'


	2. River becomes Rivina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River becomes her sister in order to find out what happened to Rivina.

River and Thirteen walked through the palace towards the royal bed chambers as they came to the bedroom of the King and Queen before walking to the painting of the Queen with her daughter the Princess Anjelica.

'The resemblance is extraordinary.' The Doctor said as she looked at River.

'Expect our hair.' River said as Thirteen grinned at her.

'I have thought of that.' She said before disappearing into the wardrobe and came back with a box. She pulled out a long chestnut blonde wig before handing it to River who put it on as she looked at herself in the mirror.

'I don't look like a Queen. I feel like a bloody idiot.' River said as Jennifer looked at her. 'I don't even know how to be a Queen.' 

'Well that is what I am here for.' Laz said as he took River to the wardrobe before pushing her inside as she came back out dressed in one of Rivina's gowns. 

The banquet was underway when Jennifer and Thirteen came in as Rassilon announced them. Jennifer came to greet her cousins as the court became aware of someone stood at the top of the stairs.

'May I announce Her Royal Majesty Queen Rivina.' Laz said as the guests turned to see River stood there as she came walking down the stairs to take a seat next to Randolph. Jennifer was sat next to Maria and Sophia as they were talking about the upcoming events in the Kingdom. ‘That’s if mother is found alive.’ Princess Maria said. ‘If we can get Aunt River to trick the kidnappers we might get mother back sooner than later.’ ‘I will be heading the search party with the Doctor tomorrow morning.’ Jennifer said to her cousins. ‘Two friends of mine are heading the search on Earth.’


	3. The search begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for the lost Queen has begun.

Jennifer walked out of the TARDIS into the forest outside of the Kingdom as she walked with Laz behind her as they walked through the woodland before coming to an abandoned house. The door opened as Jennifer could not believe who she saw coming out of there. Rassilon. Has he got something to do with the Queen's disappearence? He got back into the carriage bound for the Palace. 

Back at the Palace, Randolph was sat around with his men talking about what the latest developments were as Rassilon came in as he looked at his brother before walking towards him. Randolph looked at his brother before speaking clearly annoyed by his lateness. 'Where have you been all night?' He asked as Rassilon shrugged before walking off as he was aware of Randolph behind him. 'Look I have been visiting a friend to help us to locate Rivina's whereabouts.' Randolph narrowed his eyes as River sat on her sister's throne watching the scene developing in front of her as she thought about what was really going on. Rassilon walked out of the room before heading to the courtyard as he rode off to the direction of the silver forest as Randolph came to join River. 'I seriously don't trust him.' Randolph said looking at her. 'Why do I feel like he is lying to me about what is going on?' 'Maybe he has something to hide?' River asked. 'Maybe he knows where Rivina is hidden but isn't telling us for a reason.' She stood up before holding onto the dress before Jennifer came into greet them. 'I have some concerning news about Rassilon.' Jennifer said as Randolph looked at his niece as Jennifer sat on the steps. 'He was leaving an abandoned house in the Silver forest. I think I might know where Aunt Rivina is.' Later that night, Jennifer rode to the forest with a few High Council members as they followed Jennifer who kept hold of Laz as they approached the abandoned building.


End file.
